Bionics/Are We Really BFF's? Episode
Brooke’s room in the Davenport house Brooke and Bee are sitting on Brooke’s bed Brooke: Are you mad at me?? Bree: I don’t know anymore how I should think about you. You tricked me, you lied to me- Brooke: I know and I’m sorry about that. I know, I can’t blame the mind change Bree: I don’t know, if I ever can forgive you Brooke: Can you try? Bree: I can, but I can’t promise Brooke: Shopping? Bree: Sure… The mall Brooke: We should buy dresses for the ball tomorrow Bree: Good idea They enter a shop 5 minutes later They try on a lot of dresses Brooke: How is this? (holds a dress up) Bree: Cute!! And this? (holds a dress up) Brooke: Not really, but…. (holds a dress up) What about this? Bree: (walks towards her) Oh my gosh!! That’s perfect Bree and Brooke sit in a coffee shop Bree: Are we really BFF’S?? Brooke: What do you mean? Bree: I mean, that we might not meant to be to be BFF’s Brooke: You are more than my BFF!! You are my sister!! Bree: I still not get used to that Brooke: I know, me neither… Bree: But we can try? Brooke: Yes, we can. I mean, I would love to The afternoon before the dance Brooke and Bree are getting ready in Brooke’s room. Brooke gets a necklace out of her bag Brooke: (turns to Bree) Here. I want you to have it Bree: Wow… That’s your favorite necklace Brooke: I know, but you mean more to me, than this necklace (puts her the necklace on) Bree smiles. Brooke smiles. Chase and Adam walk in Chase: Are you ready? Adam: We need to leave now Chase: Let’s go The four leave the room School Dance Leo, Chase, Adam, Bree and Brooke walk inside the gym The 5: Wow… Leo: LET’S PARTY!!!! The five start dancing 30 minutes later Brooke walks up to the DJ and grabs a mic Brooke: Hello everyone, I’m Brooke Donovan and I would like to sing a song for the most important person in my life Leo: It’s definitely about me, since I’m not blood related to her Adam: No me Chase: No me Brooke: She was given the world So much that she couldn't see And she needed someone to show her who she could be And she tried to survive Wearing her heart on her sleeve But I needed you to believe You had your dreams I had mine You had your fears, I was fine Showed me what I couldn't find When two different worlds collide La da da da da She was scared of it all watching from far away She was given a role Never knew just when to play And she tried to survive Living her life on her own Always afraid of the thrown But you've given me strength to find hope You had your dreams I had mine You had your fears, I was fine Showed me what I couldn't find When two different worlds collide She was scared, unprepared Left in the dark, falling apart I can survive with you by my side We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright) This is what happens when two worlds collide You had your dreams I had mine You had your fears, I was fine Showed me what I couldn't find When two different worlds collide La da da da da You had your dreams, I had mine You had your fears, I was fine Showed me what I couldn't find When two different worlds collide When two different worlds collide I’m sorry Bree Bree walks towards her and hugs her. Brooke hugs her back Brooke: (smiles) Friends? Bree: (smiles) And sisters!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript